Various types of connectors or fittings for connecting tubes or conduits to a structure or to one another are known, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,090; 5,284,582; 5,695,224; 6,334,634; 6,450,550; 6,464,266; 6,517,124; 6,663,145; 6,670,553; 6,765,143 and 6,913,292. Generally, the known connectors or fittings are relatively complex. Many consist of a relatively large number of component parts that require assembly which may not be cost effective and/or practical for their intended purpose. Further, some of the known connectors or fittings are not suitable for use with electrical metal conduits or tubes. Notwithstanding the extensive background relating to connectors or fittings for connecting tubular conduits, continuing efforts are being made to improve, simplify and/or to enhance the efficiency and/or use of such connectors or to simplify the assembly, cost and/or complexity of such known connectors or fittings in an effort to advance the connector art, and more specifically to advance the electrical tube connector art. The disclosure herein is directed to such efforts.